


Speak Through Your Eyes

by aionia



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Daniel as writer, Fluff, I really love nielwink bear with me, M/M, dorm jihoon, nielwink, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionia/pseuds/aionia
Summary: Daniel couldn't remember how it all started, but with that pretty darn eyes which looks like it's telling him to be with him, asking to be took out of all the misery in this world, because how could he resist if he's been drown already.





	1. Better than a Good Day

"Aish!" Daniel firmly press the backspace button of his laptop for a number of times he can't remember how many now.

 

Kang Daniel loves writing, may it be love stories, poem, articles or anything related to saying what's on his mind. But right now, his mind isn't in the right condition to write something be it any of the ones he like.

 

"Niel-a, how's your new story going? Seongwoo told me you're suddenly got a new plot on your head. Mind sharing what it is? " Jisung asked. He is his older friend, a nagging mother-like but he really loves him. While Seongwoo is his roommate slash bestfriend who obviously can't keep his mouth shut again.

Daniel sigh and close his laptop. "Yeah, I suddenly got this wonderful plot on my mind but suddenly, I don't know how should I start it. I don't have my characters, I just have this amazing storyline but I don't know who to base my characters. And it's making me feel frustrated right now!" Daniel half-screamed.

 

But instead of feeling down too, Jisung actually behaved otherwise. "Then me! Make me your male lead character, I can already imagine seeing my name on every girl's blog. 'I want to marry someone like Jisung-oppa from this book I read.'" Jisung said while making this hand gestures as if he's seeing something in the future.

 

Daniel, as frustrated as he is, got a pen near him and throw it to Jisung while the latter guy screamed in pain. "You can't be my male lead, I'm imagining someone cool, someone who will make every people look at him, pique interest in him, and many other things that you don't have so no, you won't ever see your name as every girl's fantasy in their blogs." Daniel said while Jisung made a hurt and crying face.

 

When Daniel saw that, he just rolled his eyes while Jisung just exit out of his room.

 

\---

 

Daniel went to a nearby coffee shop, just to order his favorite coffee and to observe people. Like writing, he really likes observing people around him. It gives him ideas for his characters, for plots, for everything related to his stories. So when a guy, shorter than him, brown hair, with a doe-like eyes and pretty long eyelashes entered the cafe, he can't help himself but stare at the guy. 'Well, looks like I already met my male lead.'

 

The said guy straightly went to the counter and ordered for his coffee, while Daniel, the observant he is, did catch a glimpse in the guy's pair of eyes a somewhat like tiredness? Or maybe loneliness. Daniel thought that the guy's eyes speaks for himself. You can easily see through him. Or maybe it's just him? Or maybe he's wrong too.

 

He saw the guy sit at a corner just 2 tables from him and he sat back facing Daniel. And he's getting frustrated again. He wants to observe more of the guy but how will he do it if he cannot see him, or yet he can just see he's freaking back! He want to look for another table where he can see the guy more but unfortunately, all the tables are occupied since it's already 5 in the afternoon and obviously everyone's going out from their offices and schools so no wonder the shop is full-packed.

 

He's typing in his phone to message Jisung and tell him the he finally found he's male lead character when suddenly the guy stood up so he panicked, his phone nearly slipped from his hand, but thankfully it didn't. The guy exited the coffee shop and since he didn't even got the chance to properly observe the guy, and he's nowhere near sane today because he's stressed out, he go after the guy.

 

He give himself a little distance just so the guy won't be out of sight. No, he's not stalking. He's just observing.

 

The guy walk past near a high school and it didn't past his eyes how girls and boys are oggling and giggling at the sight of the guy in front of him. He can't blame them though, even him, just by the sight of the guy, he had been like in a spell. But the guy didn't look bothered at all and just continued walking past everyone eventhough some tried talking to him.

 

They're already in a neighborhood when suddenly the guy stopped. It's the second time of the day that because of this guy that he panicked, he looked for a place to run to for him to hide but the guy sudenly spoke stopping him in his tracks. He didn't even bother looking at him. "What do you need?"

 

He didn't sound angry at all, more of tired and disappointed. He didn't answer because he really didn't want to get caught. Still looking for a place to hide when the guy faced him. "Why are you following me?"

 

This time he really stop looking for a place to hide. He look at the guy and his voice isn't the only one that sound tired and disappointed but his eyes look like one too. Now, he's certain that the guy really gives off everything with that damn pretty eyes. Suddenly, he want to go near the guy, embrace him in a hug, pat his back and tell him 'Everything's going to be okay.'

 

The guy tilted his head and arch its left brow as if telling 'What the hell do you want?'

 

So much for everything he had gone through to follow the guy today. He cleared his throat. "I want to know you, make me your friend."

 

Yes, he's surely out of his mind but he's also curious and well, he's already here, might as well make a fool out of himself as if the guy wasn't thinking the same to him.

 

\---

 

As soon as he opened the door to his room, Daniel went to get his laptop. He's excited to start his story.

 

Well, the talk with Jihoon didn't went well but at least now he can imagine someone as his male lead character and he would really emphasize how beautiful his eyes are because it really is. And yeah, he got the guy's name.

 

_"I want to know you, make me your friend"_

 

_The guy looked at him as if he was stating something impossible. He sighed and stepped forward, few meters distance with the guy._

 

_Extending his hand, asking for a handshake he said, "I'm Kang Daniel and I'm a writer, I want to know you for my work." The guy looked like he didn't understand what he is saying so in the end he just get back his hand while the latter still looking at him quizzically._

 

_He scratched his head, he really don't know what to say now, and it's an understatement to say he's embarrassed but it's now or never, he just need to get the guy's name and maybe ask for some details about him like what are his favorites, or maybe about his family, aren't it easy? Nope, it's not, said the other part of his brain because by the looks of the guy in front of him, eventhough he looks smaller, the look in his eyes says otherwise._

 

_"Uh, may I know your name?" Though he's a bit terrified, he needs to do it. Yes for his work, because he's curious and yes really for his work not because of his beautiful eyes that tells everything, or may be not._

 

_He waited, waited for the guy to tell him his name, or may be waiting to be punched but he's astonished when the guy's lips moved, wanting to say something._

 

_"Park Jihoon"_

 

He got the chance to walked Jihoon home. It just ended that way. Him walking behind Jihoon under the night sky.

 

So when he already saw Jihoon enter his house without even saying anything to him, he rushed over to his own house. He's excited, may be more than excited to start his story. He suddenly had this inspiration to start it because of the guy.

 

He can't really describe it but Jihoon is the mysterious type until you saw his eyes.

 

\---

 

Daniel woke up earlier than the usual. He's done with the first chapter of his work and to get more inspiration, he thought of going to Jihoon. He knows where he's living so it wouldn't be hard for him to see the latter.

 

He got on a bus. He can't even imagine how the hell did he rushed over home when his own home was a bit far away from Jihoon's. But sure, he's excited that he didn't even felt worned out when he got home that night.

 

When he's already in the front of the guy's home, he suddenly don't know what to do. He thought that maybe the guy isn't here or maybe there's no chance of seeing him today and that alone makes him down. He really want to see those pair of beautiful eyes.

 

After an almost 30 minutes of just standing outside his house, making him a feel agitated, he heard the door opened so he look up and saw Jihoon making his way out of his house with a pink colored bag in his back. The corner of his lips absentmidedly made it's way up, making a smile. He really is happy. He thought that this day would end up not seeing the guy.

 

Jihoon didn't saw him at first but when he make his way out of the house's gates, he's delighted that the guy finally noticed him.

 

With his front teeth showing in a wide smile while also waving, "Hi!"

 

Jihoon saw him and heaved a sigh. "Why are you here again?" Without waiting for Daniel's answer, Jihoon walked past him. He's sure that he will be followed though.

 

"I want to treat you to breakfast. Where do you want to eat?" Daniel said still with his toothy grin.

 

"I'm done with my breakfast. Go eat with yourself." Jihoon said still walking without even looking at the guy.

 

Daniel as persistent as he is chase the other guy, now walking with him side by side. He's looking at the guy while talking, "Where are you going then?" he asked. He really didn't want to pry with the guy's whereabouts but he really want to have some time with the guy, a treat to breakfast is perfect but since the guy's done eating, eventhough he's hungry as hell, he wouldn't mind where the guy will be going.

 

The smaller didn't answer his question so he just silently walked with him. At least the guy's not bothered being followed so the least he can do is to be silent.

 

They ended in a convenience store and he thought the guy will just buy something but he just walked past behind the door where only staffs of the store can go. Since he know he can't go beyond there, he just sat while still looking at the door, waiting for the guy he has been following to reappear.

 

After a filthy 5 minutes of waiting, Jihoon appeared with the store's uniform. A white polo shirt with the store's logo at the left side of the shirt, a black pants and black shoes.

 

'Ah, so he's working here?' he thought. But the guy looks like he's still young, may be a college student? So what's the guy doing in here? Maybe a part time job? But at this early hour? Maybe he doesn't have classes today?

 

He suddenly felt something inside, it's not pity but he really don't know how to describe it. When he was in college, he doesn't need to have a part time job, their family isn't rich but his parents can still afford for his tuition as well as his expenses so the only matter that made him worry during that time were his grades. While this kid, he still need to work, go to classes, have an at least average grades that will make him went past college.

 

He suddenly thought of an idea but smacked himself when he thought that he didn't brought his laptop. 'Uh, I need this idea to be written.' So even though it's a pain in the ass to type using his phone, he wrote all the ideas flowing in his mind.

 

After an hour or two, he's finally done with half of his next chapter. He smiled to himself.

 

He was beyond shocked when suddenly someone put a piece of tuna sandwich and a bottle of strawberry milk in the table he was in.

 

He looked up and saw Jihoon with the pair of eyes as if telling him 'What the hell?'

 

"Aren't you hungry? Go eat." He told him before going back behind the counter for work.

 

He looked at the food the younger brought and smiled to himself.

 

Didn't thought that this will be better than a good day.


	2. Heart Pound

It's been a week since Daniel started following Jihoon around. Well, it's kinda creepy but he thinks Jihoon isn't bothered at all and with that one week he's been with Jihoon, he learned new different things about him that he also applied to his character on his work and he's nearly half of the whole story now. 

It's weekend and he's with Seongwoo, his roommate slash bestfriend who has been with him since their college days. 

"How's your story going?" Seongwoo asked. They're watching a movie that Seongwoo had picked. Weekends are the only days he can have fun with his bestfriend because Seongwoo's weekdays are always full-packed with work and maybe his girlfriend or boyfriend? He really don't know. He just sensed that the guy's seeing someone with how he's smiling when he's using his phone, and the guy's always going to work early but going home late. He's just waiting for Seongwoo to share it himself but he don't think it would be anytime soon. 

"It's great. I have been with Jihoon these past few days and now I'm halfway to my story." Daniel said while watching the movie. 

"When will you bring this Jihoon because I'm really curious now if he's just someone you're basing off for your character or is he someone more than that." Seongwoo said that made Daniel a bit furious that made him grab a pillow near him and throw it to his bestfriend. 

"Of course not." He said in defense. "You wouldn't understand me cause your imagination isn't as good as mine and just stick your nose at your girlfriend or boyfriend or whoever makes you smile like an idiot everytime I see you with your phone." It's now time for Seongwoo to grab the pillow Daniel threw at him to throw it back at Daniel who fortunately avoided it. 

Speaking of Jihoon, he's really been with Jihoon these past few days and he's more than glad that the younger doesn't mind him following around. 

He was glad when one afternoon, he straightly went to Jihoon's workplace when he saw him got out of work. 

"Jihoon!" Daniel called him and the younger look at him and he's not surprised to see the older at all. Daniel went straight to Jihoon. 

"Hey, you just got out of work? Are you hungry? Let me treat you for a snack." He didn't wait for the guy to respond and pulled him towards a fast food restaurant.

"What do you want? Pizza? Hamburgers? Fries?" He really want to treat the guy. He thought that he looked like he isn't eating well because he's too skinny, maybe because of the stressed from studying and part-timing. 

The younger just looked at him, shy to say what he want by the looks of his eyes so Daniel just assumed that he likes everything so he just smile, "Okay, got it." Eventhough the younger didn't said anything at all.

A few minutes later, Daniel came back with a tray of burger, pizza, fries and he added a bucket of chicken. 

Daniel smiled when he saw how Jihoon's eyes turned into a heart, he's exaggerating but by just looking at his eyes, one can already tell that the younger's delighted with the amount of food he got for them. 

Jihoon didn't dive in to the food much less what Daniel expected. "Are you going to be full just by looking at the food?" Daniel said, full of sarcasm. Jihoon looked at him, and by the looks of his eyes, he's not angry with what the older said, he's shy and Daniel can't help but grin at the younger. He's too cute, too pretty. 

Daniel held a piece of the drumstick chicken and brought it to the other guy's plate. "Just eat, would you?" He said while also putting the burger, pizza and some fries in his plate. 

"Aren't these too many for us?" Jihoon asked and Daniel just shrugged. 

They ate in silence and while he can hear hushes in the surroundings around them, Daniel didn't mind. He's just casually looking at Jihoon enjoying his food, oblivious to his surroundings. But Daniel can't help but also observe some people around them, just like what happened when he followed Jihoon the first time, some are looking at the guy, giggling. He's really a stealer. Well, who wouldn't? The guy's handsome, well pretty too. 

"Aren't you uncomfortable?" Daniel asked while still looking at Jihoon and some of the girls and boys looking at the younger. The guy looked up to him, chewing the chicken he just took a bite. 

"Why?" By the looks of it, Jihoon doesn't really know what Daniel is talking about so Daniel told him about all the girls and boys ogling and giggling to themselves as if they just saw a piece of meat they want for themselves. 

Jihoon look around his surroundings, unsure what the older was talking about. He looked upon a group of girls who started giggling and smiling to Jihoon as if they were flirting and that was just when Jihoon understood what the guy in front of him is talking about. 

"I didn't know why they're doing that and I really don't care." He said and started biting on his hamburger then to his pizza. 

Daniel was really amazed on how Jihoon was so cool about it. He can't help but be curious why is he like that. He obviously has the looks to flirt with anyone he likes, it's his chance to have a love life but he isn't jumping into that. Another thing that Daniel learned and adored from Jihoon. 

Daniel walked Jihoon home that night. It's past 7 and they were silent again. 

"Why are you doing this?" Jihoon suddenly said that made Daniel stopped. 

Come to think of it, he really doesn't know why he's still doing this. He can just base his character to Jihoon's looks, he can just make up everything about the character's personality but he really don't know. Knowing Jihoon made him inspired writing his story. Basing his character's looks, personality, the way he eats and everything made him like to write more. He also realized that the way Jihoon's eyes speaks for himself can't be made up. 

"Like I said the first night we met-" he choke, the right term should be follow right? But it's just so inappropriate that he used met instead. "-I wanna be your friend, well, if you don't mind." It's true though. He want to be his friend, to know him more, to be his living character. 

They stopped, he didn't noticed that they're in a park. Partly because he's just looking at his feet while walking behind Jihoon who's leading the way. Jihoon sat at a swing so Daniel followed and sat at the swing opposite Jihoon's. 

"I'm not informed but you aren't going to ask someone you suddenly saw to be your friend." Jihoon said while looking at the sky above. Daniel looking at him realized that Jihoon's eyes resembles the night sky. It's like the galaxy itself.

"Isn't it how every friendship start?" Daniel said. Because as far as he can remember he became friends with his childhood friends by just asking them to be friends. But well, he thought that it's different when you've grown up.

That night, Daniel learned many things about Jihoon, that he's actually not studying though he's supposedly studying. His parents are both in their province working to support his studies but he can't bear to spend those money that's why he's just saving it up for the future.

"What the hell, your parents would be so disappointed that they're working to support their child for nothing!" He appealed. He's literally furious now on what the younger said. He's mad beyond that because he knows how education is important. He got to a university and study what he likes, isn't that amazing? And as an older friend, he wants Jihoon to also experience that. But Jihoon just smiled, though he can see in his eyes that he isn't smiling because he's happy. 

"There's no future for me though." 

 

\---

 

What Jihoon said is still bothering Daniel until now. He wants to convince the younger to pursue his dream but he doesn't know how to, adding that they aren't as close as he thinks.

It's Jihoon's day off from work, Daniel knew it from Jihoon himself because he asked it and he's delighted that the guy told him. So he told the younger to get ready because they will be going somewhere. 

Daniel came at Jihoon's house 15 minutes earlier than the time he told the other. Daniel also learned that Jihoon's just occupying the attic of the house the family cleaned and organized to be rented out. He grabbed it because it's more affordable than any other rooms being rented out thinking he will just need a room for him to sleep because most of the time, he's outside for work.

He want to suggest for the guy to live with him and his bestfriend, for free and just use the money to study but he thought otherwise to tell this to Jihoon. He's not feeling any pity towards the guy, he just really want the younger to achieve his dreams, to have a more decent job that will make his parents proud of him. Like what he's experiencing. 

Jihoon didn't actually agree when Daniel said that they're going out but Daniel just took his silence and the look in his eyes as a yes. So he's not really surprised when he saw Jihoon coming out of the house after him waiting for five minutes which makes the younger earlier than the agreed time too. Jihoon's wearing a yellow jacket with a fur in it's hoody, it's length just above his knee. He's wearing underneath the jacket a blue t-shirt with his black pants and a pair of rubber shoes with mismatched colored laces. 

The color coordination is funny but Daniel find it adorable as well. 

The younger guy didn't looked surprised when he saw Daniel at the front gate. So he made his way to the older. 

"Where will you take me?" Jihoon asked. 

"Good morning to you, too Jihoonie." Daniel asked with his signature toothy grin while Jihoon looked a bit disgusted on how Daniel called him. 'Jihoonie? Seriously?'

Daniel brought the younger for a breakfast first before going to where he really wants to bring the guy. Jihoon wanted to pay for it but Daniel made an angry face that made the younger sigh and took back the money he has been holding to pay for the food. 

They ate in silence and when Jihoon's already finished, that is always happening when they're eating together, the younger asked. "Seriously, where are you taking me? Because I don't want my day-off to be spend off to something unimportant."

"Chill, I assure you that we will spend this day with so much fun that you won't think of going home again." The older said with a wink.

Jihoon as grumpy he is just roll his eyes. "Just make sure."

 

They were walking on the way to the bus stop when they saw a dog, a Samoyed to be exact running with it's leash, obviously lost from it's owner. The dog came to Jihoon, the guy kneeled and pat the dog. "Oh, are you lost?" Still patting the dog while looking around hoping to see the dog's owner. When he saw that there's no one who's looking for the dog, the younger looked up to Daniel. "We should wait for the dog's owner to find us, we can't let this cute dog ran around." He said. He can't help but just nod. You really need to not look at the younger's eyes or you'll be doomed. 

Jihoon picked up the dog's leash and took a walk with the dog. The dog not minding who's walking him is actually enjoying it. Well, it's what Daniel is actually thinking because it looks like Jihoon's the real owner with how comfortable they look.

They were walking for almost ten minutes now but the dog's owner is still nowhere to be found so Jihoon asked if they can seat at a nearby bench for a while. 

Daniel and Jihoon sat while the younger put the dog in between them. Daniel isn't fond of dogs, but he love cats. He suddenly remembered his two cats way back home. The dog's tongue is sticking out probably because of how long it's running even before they found it. 

Jihoon still looking at the dog said "Where is your owner, little cute Samoyed huh?" He's still patting it while the dog looks like he's enjoying being petted. The dog barf twice then he licks Jihoon's cheeks that made the younger laugh. Even dogs like him huh. 

He was with Jihoon for almost a week now but never, as in never he has seen the guy laugh and he's dumbfounded on how a dog just made him laugh. 

Jihoon's playing and petting the dog when a woman that looks like in her late twenties came near them, "Excuse me, I'm sorry to ask but is the dog yours?" the dog suddenly jump from being seated that made both of them jump out of surprise and made it's way to the woman. The woman welcomed the dog into a hug. 

"Uh, so you're its owner." Jihoon said, scratching at his hair. 

"Yes, thank you for finding it for me. I thought I wouldn't find it again and I'm really worried that I won't see it again. You see I love this dog very much" The woman said while grinning, while the dog's leaking the woman's cheeks like how it leak Jihoon's a while ago. 

"You're welcome. I enjoyed petting it, he's really a good dog but may I know his name?" Wow, Daniel thought he's seeing someone other than Jihoon because he's not expecting Jihoon to smile while talking to someone like this.

"It's Ddungsi ." The girl said. "By the way, we really need to go. My boyfriend's probably still worried right now, it's a gift from him so it can't be lost. Thank you again!" The woman said before waving and then they're gone. 

Jihoon looked at them until they're gone then started walking on the way to the bus stop.

"You love dogs?" Daniel asked walking beside Jihoon. 

"I really want to have a dog as a pet but I can't." The younger said with a sigh. The older wanted to ask why but the looks in his eyes are telling him that some things just need to be left unsaid, so he never asked. 

When they were already on the bus going to their original destination for the day, Jihoon suddenly jump of his seat as if he remembered something. The younger looked at him with that beautiful pair of eyes, that looks like he remembered something adorable, something cute. "Hyung, I suddenly thought, you really look like the dog a while ago!" The younger said with so much delight. Daniel is dumbfounded once again, seeing the younger with a grin on his face, and because he was just called 'Hyung' by the latter.

Jihoon never once called Daniel hyung or by his name. So now that the younger called him 'Hyung', he thought that the guy is in a really good mood. And it's making him happy eventhough the younger just told him that he looks like a dog. 

He wants to look like he's angry so he arch his right brow as if telling that 'What the hell?' to the younger but the wide grin on the younger's face didn't vanish at all. 

"Hyung you really look like Ddungsi! The dog a while ago. Aish, I should have took a picture so that I can make you see your similarities!" Jihoon shook his head as if telling that's he's disappointed. The older just laugh.

"Okay okay whatever our Jihoonie thinks. If hyung looks like Ddungsi, then hyung looks like Ddungsi." Daniel teased the younger so the latter looked at him, no sign of smile he had a while ago.

"Forget it." And he's back from being grumpy again. 

 

 

Daniel's plan for today isn't well-planned as how he said it is. He just made everything ready as if he's planning it for a while when it really isn't. So when he saw the disappointment in Jihoon's face when he brought him to his home, he suddenly don't want to face the wrath of the younger. 

"I thought it's going to be fun? So where in this place is going to be fun huh?" 

"What do you want for lunch? I'll cook!" Daniel said with enthusiasm eventhough he feels like he's going to burn soon just by the looks of Jihoon. 

"I want chicken, and please just order. I don't want to die yet due to poisoning or by you burning your house." the younger sat in the couch and grab the remote to open the television. 

Daniel just sigh and pick up his phone to order. 

When they finish eating their lunch, he invited Jihoon to his room. At first, the younger was reluctant, heck he didn't even know the guy that well. But when Daniel assured him that he's not going to do anything illegal and after sending his mom a message that if ever something happen to him to just find Kang Daniel, he agreed on going inside the older's room. 

This was Daniel's ultimate goal. To make Jihoon realize to dream big, to achieve his dream and become big. 

He let the younger guy sit at the edge of his bed while he's getting all the books published under his name as the author. He also took with him all the poems and short stories he have written since he was a kid. 

When he's done putting everything on the table, he looked at the younger who's just staring at everything he's doing. This time he can't read the guy's eyes. 

"Uhm, these are all the books I've published under my name." He pointed at the books on the right side of the table. He took one of it and point out his name at the cover of the book. "See, my name's written here because I'm the author. Kang Daniel." He put back the book and point out the papers, notebooks and some small books on the left side. "While these are everything I wrote while I was a kid until I have learned that laptop exist." He said following a laughter. 

The younger look at him. "So what am I going to do with all of these?" The younger asked and he felt like the blood in his body has just been drained. He don't know what to answer cause obviously, the younger didn't get what he's trying to say. 

He sat down beside the younger still with distance between them.

"Don't you have a dream?" Daniel said in a resigned voice. He really want to help the younger to pursue his education, to reach his dream. But he thinks it will be harder than what he expected. 

The younger looked like he's having thoughts on what he's going to answer. It made him hope that the younger is finally getting what he's trying to say but was disappointed when the younger finally opened his eyes. 

"I don't think I have. I just want to have a decent life, to eat 3 times a day and work at the convenience store until I'm too tired, I think?" he said, not quite sure of his answer. 

Daniel, as exasperated as he is just sigh. "Look, don't you want to be like me? I graduated from a university, from a degree I love, I made my parents proud, I'm working for a job that I sincerely love, I got to be with some of the famous authors I admire, I'm earning a decent money to buy whatever I want. Don't you want something like that?" He doesn't want to boast about his achievements in life but Jihoon's not making it easier for him.

"Good for you then." the Jihoon stood up and went out of his room.

"Park Jihoon!" the younger guy stopped before he can even go out of the older's house. 

"You wouldn't understand. Even if I want to dream something, to achieve those dream will just be useless. So please, just stop. Nothing and no one can change my mind about this." and then he's out.

 

\---

 

After that incident, Daniel didn't got the chance to meet Jihoon again, and it's already been a week. He can't deny to himself that he's thinking of the younger when he's spacing out and he can't bring himself to continue writing his work, it makes him think of Jihoon more but he can't also bring himself to go and apologize to the younger, he's reflecting. He admit that what he have said to the younger may make him feel like a failure, a man who can't have his dreams, he's now blaming himself for saying unneccessary things, causing the latter to be upset or more so, angry. 

It's weekend and Daniel got up a little late, no, there's no one to blame why he slept late, it's just because he can't sleep and not because he's thinking of someone. And no again, he's not being defensive. 

Daniel saw Seongwoo in the living room eating his snacks while watching a movie he didn't bother looking, while Jisung, though he's not actually living here is in the kitchen. "Morning Niel, oh I mean afternoon, but morning to you. How's your sleep?" Jisung asked like the mother he is. Daniel sat at one of the stool, "Nice, I think." He yawned. 

"Just wait for a while, this will be done in minutes." Jisung said and continued checking if the meal he's cooking is finally done. 

Jisung served the dish he cooked. Daniel called Seongwoo for them to eat together. 

 

"How your story going, Niel? And how's Park Jihoon?" He didn't even told Jisung about Jihoon but he knows him, he eyed Seongwoo, who's obviously the culprit but he's busy sipping his soup as if he had done nothing wrong. Daniel sigh, "I'm thinking of just discontinuing the story, I don't have the energy anymore to continue it, and as for Jihoon, we stopped seeing each other since a week ago." He said that as if it was just nothing for him but Jisung and Seongwoo know better. 

Seongwoo sigh, "I don't know what happened between you two but I can see by your behavior that you two fought and it effects you so much, Niel, you really look like a mess, have you even see your face at the mirror?" Daniel suddenly cup his face like it would make his face a mess lesser than what Seongwoo sees. At that time Jisung also butts in, "You're really not like the Niel I saw a week ago, you seemed disoriented and by the way you're speaking right now that you're discontinuing you're story just like that, it's not really you Niel."

Daniel thinks, is he really that affected that he and the younger boy he's always thinking fought? He sigh and admitted to himself, yes, it really affected him and it's maybe a wishful thinking but he hope the younger's also affected like how he was. 

He told his two friends what happened between them and Jisung scold him on how he has been so inconsiderate of Jihoon's feelings and it made him also realized what he has done wrong. In the end, the two told him to apologize to Jihoon so he hurriedly made his way to shower, put on a nice clothes and made himself look presentable so that Jihoon would see how sincere he is when he apologize. 

 

Daniel is walking to where Jihoon lives when he saw the younger in the street, head down, kicking the rocks he's seen in the street. He didn't think twice and approach the guy. 

"Jihoonie." the younger looked up and he saw again the pair of eyes he's been missing so much. 

"Hyung." 

And there's silence again. 

Daniel wants to apologize but it feels like there's a slump in his throat that prevents him from speaking. He swallowed and gathering every courage he build on the way here, he speak. "I'm here to apologize for my actions from the last time we met. I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings so I'm really sorry and I hope you're not mad at me anymore cause I realize that I'm so-" 

"Yah yah! Hyung it's fine, you don't really have to apologize. Is that the reason you're not following me the past few days? I thought you realize I'm not the best guy for your character." Jihoon cut him before the older got to finish his speech. 

"What are you saying? You're the best guy for my character but you're really not mad at me? You won't punch me? You won't trip me when I'm not looking?" Daniel asked while the younger smiled. 

"Of course I won't, I didn't really got mad but a little bit disappointed and I really got what you mean there but still, I won't do what you want." Jihoon just shrugged. 

Did Daniel mopped for a week for nothing? He thought the guy's mad at him but it's actually the opposite. The younger looks fine while him, when he looked on the mirrorthis morning, looks like a mess. The older guy's shoulders slumped. He can't believe that he let the past days pass not doing anything productive just because of a guy he thought was mad at him. 

The younger saw how the older guy's expression turned from a questioning look to upset and he can't help but giggle at his hyung's cuteness. 

"What's so funny Jihoonie?" the older asked and Jihoon didn't hide his giggle turned laugh.

"You hyung, uh, you make my heart pound so much, come on, I'll just treat you to anything you want." Jihoon drag Daniel by his arms while Daniel can't help but be stunned at the younger's choice of words. 

They ended up in a street food cart cause Jihoon said he's the one to choose where to eat but Daniel can choose what to eat so he bought many different kinds of street foods and Jihoon's face is starting to scowl so he end up paying for it. He just really don't want to bother the kid but the younger insisted on buying them drinks instead.


	3. Special Day

  
Daniel is excited. He convinced Jihoon again to go out and he's bringing him to somewhere he hoped the younger would like. He asked the younger what he likes to do the most if he can and he's beyond glad when the younger told him that he wants to be a movie director. So he searched for a university that offers film directing and found out the university he graduated from is offering the said program. He immediately contacted his friend Sungwoon who's currently working at the said university. He wants to help Jihoon for his education, even if he would spend money just to make the younger go study. Sungwoon recommended that he can pay for the fees for him instead and Daniel immediately agreed and transfer it to the name of the university for Jihoon.

He waited for Jihoon to finish his shift for the day. It's still early in the afternoon. He didn't told the younger where they will be going cause he don't want the younger to back out from their plan. Jihoon just followed him through the bus until they arrived in his alma matter.

"Jihoon, this is my alma matter!" he said excitedly. Jihoon look bored. Well he's always like that though.

"What are we doing here?" The younger asked.

Daniel put his arms on Jihoon's shoulder and lead the way while talking. "Well, you see, I asked them if they're offering Film Directing Program and they said yes and you don't have to worry because they're offering scholarship too so you don't have to think of the fees anymore, so let's go to the admin, I will lead the way." Daniel even wiggle his eyebrows.

Jihoon stopped and removed his arms from his shoulders. "I thought we're done with this?" Then he walked out again.

But this time, Daniel didn't let him go alone. He followed him and when he finally reached the guy, he made him look at him.

"Don't you want to reach your dreams? Don't you want to do what you like the most? Why is it that me, another person instead wants you to enjoy life, don't you want to be happy? Why are you imprisoning yourself to this life if you deserve so much more than this!" Daniel was half screaming. It was an understatement to say he's frustrated.

Jihoon was silent. He's looking at Daniel but Daniel can't read his eyes. The younger then turned his back against the older and started walking again. The older just sighed. He will never really understand the younger.

He just followed Jihoon. Though he really don't know where he's going. His feet is getting tired from the long road they took but he can't say the same from the younger. He looks like he's enjoying the breezy wind. The sky was now dark and they're still walking.

The guy in front of him suddenly stopped. So he stop too. He didn't even notice that they took the route going to a lake. The younger seat to a nearby bench. So he automatically sat beside him. They fell silent. He's just hearing the sound of the flowing waters from the lake.

Daniel heard Jihoon's slowly catching his breath. Then he spoke "Why are you forcing me to achieve those worthless dreams?" Jihoon said after he finally caught his breath.

"Because I want you to have a happy life, I want you to do the things you like, to enjoy life, to smile with all your heart because by that, I'll be very happy too." Daniel said while looking afar. He saw through his peripheral vision that Jihoon's looking at him.

"You don't need to do this though." The younger said.

"But I want too, I want you to be happy." Daniel said, finally looking at Jihoon's eyes.

 

\---

 

Daniel is almost done with his story. But he's been bothered by something. He originally planned the story to be somehow heartbreaking, but now, he's contemplating to finish it with somehow like a happy ending or at least for the readers. He wanted to consult this to Jihoon, he want to ask for the younger's opinion.

He was about to go to the younger's workplace when he was reminded what the younger told him.

_"Where's your phone?" Jihoon asked. He took it out of his pocket and give it to the younger. He look at his phone where the younger is typing then when he's finished, clicked the dial button and he picked out his phone too and there's an unknown number calling him then he realize that it's his phone number. The younger gave his phone back after._

_"Don't suddenly show up at my place or at my workplace, call me first okay."_

He grinned. He finally has Jihoon's number. He picked out his phone and find the younger's number and dialed it but it's out of reach. He's probably out of battery or maybe he purposely turned off his phone so he went back to his room and just waited.

It's already afternoon, he tried calling Jihoon many times but the younger's phone is still out of reach. He's beginning to worry. So he decided to go to the younger's workplace. He just want to take a peek of the younger. He just want to make sure that the guy's alright.

He's already outside the younger's workplace, somewhere not seen from inside but somewhere he can see who's behind the counter which normally where Jihoon is. So when he saw that it isn't Jihoon who's in there, he didn't think twice and just stroll down the convenience store.

"Welcome sir." The employee greeted him.

He pick up some snacks and drinks just to look like he's not here for another thought in mind. When he's finally in the counter, while the cashier's scanning his purchases, he asked "Hmm, do you know where's the guy, that quite good looking man who's working also here?" He actually don't know how to describe Jihoon without being too obvious, but he thought that the cashier will probably get it immediately if he said 'good looking'.

"Ah, do you mean Park Jihoon-ssi? He called this morning, advising us that he can't go to work today. He actually sound sick so our manager let him not go to work."

After hearing what the cashier said, he immediately pick the plastic bag with the snacks he bought and went out of the store. He hurriedly went to Jihoon's house, well, he means the place where Jihoon's living cause it's not really actually his house.

He's tapping his foot on the solid ground. He's still trying to contact the guy but he's still out of reach. He looked at his watch and it says 7 in the evening. The cashier said he called this morning, and it's already dark, he's either inside the house, sick all by himself or he's outside and his mind going on different scenarios but he stopped himself from thinking too much. Jihoon is fine. Jihoon needs to be fine.

He finally see someone walking down to the location of the house and he's more than glad to see it's Jihoon. The corner of his lips making its way up forming a smile out of nowhere. He's so delighted that Jihoon looks fine.

The younger didn't saw him at first so he called him. The younger looked up and a smile crept on his face when he saw the older.

Daniel went running towards Jihoon and enveloped the latter into a hug. He nudged his head towards the younger's neck even though he's taller than him. He suddenly felt warmth. Jihoon's so warm that he can't help himself but hug him tightly.

Seconds passed and he forced himself to release the boy from his hug. He cupped the younger's face between his hand and asked him."Where did you went? You made me worried." The younger just smile.

"Hyung, I'm hungry."

  
\---

 

Jihoon was dragged by Daniel by the hand, their fingers intertwined, tightly. Daniel walking a bit faster than Jihoon making him follow the older.

Daniel brought Jihoon to a ramen shop. Daniel thought of bringing the younger to a meat restaurant but they can't wait for the food to be cooked so he instead brought the younger for a ramen.

They were sitting beside each other, Daniel oblivious, while Jihoon's fully aware that they're still holding each other's hand which is resting at Daniel's left thigh that made Jihoon blush more.

Their orders finally came. They thanked the server and prepared eating.

Daniel was about to take a sip of his ramen when Jihoon spoke.

"Uh, hyung, I want to eat too." Daniel looked at the younger, not understanding what the younger meant.

"Then eat." He said.

"How can I eat if your holding my hand so tight!" the younger frustratingly told the older.

The older immediately release the younger's hand and immediately sip from his ramen forgetting to blow it first that's why it burned his tongue. Jihoon on the side just laugh at him.

 

Daniel walked Jihoon again that night. The younger doesn't want to be walked home at first but Daniel insisted telling the younger that it's the younger's payment for making him worry so he just agreed.

When they're finally outside Jihoon's house, they just stood there waiting for each other to speak.

"Thank you." Jihoon finally spoke. Daniel just smiled, looking at the younger while Jihoon can't even look at the face of the older in front of him. "And I'm sorry for making you worry." The younger added.

"Just sorry?" The older grinned. The younger looked up at him, his eyes in confusion, not knowing what to do next. The older, still with a grin in his face didn't expected what happened next.

The younger tiptoed and the older just felt a lips on his cheeks. His grin faded. His eyes wide in shock. It was just a smack on the cheeks but he heard his heart beating wildly, it's as if he's running but the difference is that he's just standing, in front of the guy who stole a kiss from his cheeks.

He was dying to do what he was about to do, he cupped the younger's face and kissed him fully on the lips. He saw how the younger eyes turned wide, but he closed his eyes, feeling the kiss he's sharing with this guy who's making his heart flutter. He just hoped the younger closed his eyes too. His heart racing so much faster than a while ago, he hoped that the younger in front of him can hear how his heart is reacting because it's so scary but at the same time fluttering.

The older finally let go of the younger's lips, he saw how the guy slowly opened his eyes making him smile. He suddenly want to taste his lips again.

The kiss was innocent, no lip moving, tongue twisting or lip biting. Just a pure innocent kiss with someone as innocent as Park Jihoon but it's also memorable and will be forever etched at the back of his mind. He suddenly thought, is that the guy's first kiss? Because if it was, he will gladly take responsibility. Just the thought made him smile with so much delight.

  
\---

  
Daniel called Jihoon the next day telling him that he will wait for him to finish his shift at the convenience store for the day. The younger agreed.

They didn't talk about the kiss last night but he thought that maybe, something have changed between them. Something special, something wonderful.

Daniel brought Jihoon to the coffee shop where he saw him for the first time. He ordered for them a cup of coffee but he was surprised that Jihoon never took a sip of it and just taking a smell of it.

"I love the smell of it, but I really can't take its taste." The younger said. Kind of weird but he just let it go.

He told the guy the progress in his story. He's smiling so much while telling the guy how important and special this story is for him even though he's not yet done with it. He also consulted the guy about how he should end it.

"Of course, you should end it with a happy ending." The younger said.

"You think so?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, Jihoon in your story deserves a happy ending at least." The younger told him that made him smile.

They continue telling each other stories, he told the other about how his first work went. He's still laughing while remembering how nervous he was when he passed his first work to a publishing company, but later felt delighted when they inform him that it was accepted to publish.

Daniel was still laughing when he saw that Jihoon's staring at him, with a smile, eyes looking like a galaxy.

"Why are you staring like that?" He asked the younger.

"Nothing, you just looks so cute and I suddenly miss Ddungsi." The younger said. When his eyes suddenly turned wide and nostrils turning to a huge hole, mouth opened that the younger laugh so much. He was suddenly stunned. Jihoon while laughing is so breathtaking to see. He's actually really breathtaking but he can't describe how ethereal Jihoon is when he laughed.

"Aww, my Niel hyung is so cute." The younger said that made him felt like he was about to get sick. Because he felt like his heart is about to explode.

 

\---

It's Jihoon's day-off again so Daniel specifically requested to spend his day-off again with him, as if he isn't spending his not day-off days with him. But nonetheless, Jihoon agreed.

Daniel asked for them to spend the day at his house. But Jihoon made sure first that there would be nothing like what happened the last time the older brought him here and Daniel assured him. He said they would just eat, watch movies and spend the day resting so Jihoon agreed.

Jihoon's in the living room, looking at Daniel's laptop, looking for a movie to watch while Daniel's at the kitchen cooking for the both of them. He really prepared this for today. He asked for his mom's advice and a recipe and she said the he should cook Samgyetang. He is following all his mother's instruction when he suddenly felt some arms around his waist. He stopped from his tracks. Jihoon's backhugging him. His heart starts to race again.

"W-what are you doing?" He stuttered. Fuck.

"Backhug?" The younger said in a questioning tone.

"B-but why?" He's really stuttering. Fucking hell. Jihoon's impact to his system indeed.

"Just want to. You don't like it?" The younger said in his sweetest voice. But before he can even answer that he loved it, the younger suddenly release him from the hug. "Ah you don't like it eh." Then the younger went to the fridge to get some water but it didn't passed his eyes how the younger is grinning.

 

The next few days passed like a bliss. They were always together. Daniel would either fetch Jihoon from work or sometimes Jihoon won't go to work at all so Daniel will be happy for the whole by just being clingy to Jihoon, sometimes hugging randomly or kissing him in his cheeks that would make the younger blush. They were even together even on weekends that made Seongwoo ask one time before he fetch Jihoon.

_"You're always with Jihoon, I can't have time with you anymore." His bestfriend said. Pouting. He's not used to a Seongwoo acting up like this._

_"What do you mean?" He asked, confused._

_"Jihoon or me? Choose." He didn't see that question coming. He was surprised. Why is his bestfriend acting up like this? He doesn't want to choose because Seongwoo's his bestest of friend, he will never ever find someone like Seongwoo again, even though the guy's immature sometimes. While Jihoon, he thinks, he can't imagine himself not having the younger by his side anymore._

_"It's not Iike that but Seongwoo-" Daniel sigh and look somewhere else other than to his bestfriend. "-I just think Jihoon needs me as much I need him. So I won't choose between you two." He said and when he looked up to see the look on his friend's face, he saw him grinning mischievously, as if the guy won something. The guy move forward towards him and hug him tight._

_"I'm so happy for you Niel." Daniel didn't got what Seongwoo is trying to say. He tried asking about it but the older just laugh at him._

  
\---

Daniel was awaken when he heard that there's someone who's knocking at their front door. He thought of Seongwoo. He probably forgot his keys so he can't unlock the door.

"Ugh! Seongwoo fcking bastard. I still want to sleep." He groaned. But he didn't have any choice or Seongwoo will just keep knocking on the door and he will surely not be able sleep peacefully.

He got up from his bed and with sleepy eyes, he went to the door and opened it just to be surprised to see someone he least expected to come at this hour.

Jihoon's holding a box he assumes is a cake and a plastic bag that came from a convenience store.

"Good morning hyung! Did I interrupt your peaceful sleep?" The younger asked with a smile.

He's suddenly aware of his clothing and he didn't even got to wash his face first.

"Wait!" He hurriedly closed the door without waiting for Jihoon's reply and got back to his room, wash his face, brush his teeth, put on some decent clothes and then his out. He's about to open the door again when he saw what a mess their living room is in.

"Uh, shit." He murmured. He put all the scattered shirt and pants in a laundry basket. Seongwoo obviously gone late today again so he surely just tossed his clothes anywhere. When he find that the living room's in a decent state at least, he finally went back to the door and opened it.

He saw that the younger is casually sitting at a step at the front door, now looking back at him because he heard the door opened.

"Uhm I'm sorry I kept you waiting. Come on inside." The older said while scratching the back of his head.

The younger didn't need to be told twice and hurriedly went straight to the kitchen and put everything he bought at the table.

"You're early, don't you have work?" Daniel asked, looking at Jihoon while the younger's moving out everything he bought from the plastic bag. "Oh and what's with the cake?" Daniel added.

"It's my birthday." The younger said as if it was just a casual occasion. While it made Daniel stunned. ** _'Did he just said that it is his birthday?'_**

"Uh hyung, find a good movie while I'm preparing our food." The younger didn't even notice that he's currently frozen on his feet.

"Yah Park Jihoon!" He half screamed. Now back on his tracks. "It's your birthday but you didn't even told me beforehand." He's pretty pissed. The younger's tone sounds like he's just telling what happened at school to him. It's his birthday! It is a special day but Daniel didn't even got to buy and prepare something for him.

"I just told you a while ago didn't I? And what's with your tone?" **_'Oh great, now he's pissed too.'_**

"You just said it to me like few seconds ago Jihoon, I didn't even got a gift for you, or even prepare something for you." He calmly said but Jihoon just look angrily at him

**_'Ugh, Jihoon is seriously so frustrating'_ **

"Okay okay, just go there, I will cook for you your seaweed soup and look for a movie to watch instead." Daniel took the knife Jihoon's holding, preparing to cut the ingredients for the soup.

The younger just looked at him but gave in easily with the older's request. He was about to start cutting when he heard Jihoon speak.

"I don't need a gift nor a party nor a formal dinner, I just want you to be with me today, in my special day and that's more than enough." The younger now behind him said. He turned around and saw the younger smiling up at him. No words needed, he smiled back while his heart beating loudly again.

  
After eating, Daniel tried convincing Jihoon to go out instead and make most of day special but the latter doesn't want to, he said he just want to have a peaceful day with an extra special person that's why he finally stopped convincing the younger. Just the thought that Jihoon thinks he's an extra special person for him makes him feel like there's colorful butterflies in his stomach.

Daniel, instead took a mattress so that he and Jihoon can lay down while watching, to make both of them comfortable too.

They were just half way through the movie when suddenly an arm was put around his waist and when he looked at the younger beside him, he saw that he's already in a deep sleep. He grin, then he suddenly felt the younger's hug got tighter and he can already feel the younger's breath in his neck. He suddenly felt sleepy too because of the comfort and warmth he's feeling from the younger's hug and he unconciously closed his eyes.

  
Daniel woke up and saw that the young guy beside him a while ago was nowhere beside him anymore.

He heard some crackling from the kitchen so he hurriedly got up and look for Jihoon.

He saw the younger rummaging from the plastic bag he brought from this morning. The younger looked up at him when he perhaps heard his steps on his way to the kitchen.

"Uh hyung, you're awake." The younger said.

"What are you doing?" Daniel looked through the window and saw that the sun's already setting. Did they slept long enough that it's already near evening?

"I'm suddenly hungry. So I'm preparing the snacks I bought for today. Dig in!"

**_'He's always hungry but why is he still the cutest?'_ **

Daniel chuckled and he gladly obliged.

 

They played video games after. They were so into the game when suddenly someone burst through the door.

They stopped from playing and looked at the newly arrived guest.

"Oh." The newly arrived guest was looking at the both them. "The oh-so-famous Park Jihoon. I finally got the chance to met you, I heard so much about you." Jisung hyung advanced to where Jihoon is while having a crept smile on his face. While Daniel made a shy smile. **_'Why does my friend need to be so loud.'_**

  
Due to Jisung's interference, they were forced to stop the game they're playing. Daniel just then decided to took a shower first then take Jihoon home.

When he was done, he saw the young man laughing his heart out while talking to Jisung. He would really not get used to how ethereal Jihoon looks while laughing.

 

Daniel took Jihoon home. They were walking on the way to the bus stop.

They were still silent while on the bus when Daniel looked at Jihoon's resting hand on his side. He wants to hold it, he want the guy beside him to know that he will always be by his side. That he can tell him everything, that he's not alone. That he has Daniel.

His eyes widen when he saw the younger's hand suddenly move, he follow it through his eyes and was shocked when it landed on his lap, where his hand is positioned and took his hand. He looked at the younger's face with wide eyes but the younger just smiled, he smiled too. His heart is beating wildly, and he really wants this, he's always thinking to hold the younger's hand, their fingers intertwined, so before he can think twice, he did and he never knew his heart can beat more wildly.

 

  
"Uh happy birthday, I'm really sorry that I didn't got to give you a gift." Daniel scratched his head, he's shy. "But I will definitely remember this day so that next year I will be able to give you something, I promise." He even put his right hand up, as a sign of his promise.

The younger chuckled. "No hyung, you made my day so special just being with me today, so don't worry, really." Jihoon smiled. It made him smile too. You can't just not smile while seeing Jihoon's smile. Everyone might think he's exaggerating but the younger's smile can brighten up anyone's day, or maybe night too.

They fell silent again for a while, then Jihoon cleared his throat. "Niel hyung, I won't be around tomorrow, so don't go here or to my workplace, okay?"

The older wants to ask the younger where he have to go, that he can bring him with him but he thought that maybe he should just wait for the younger to tell anything to him. He's thinking that maybe he just need to trust the younger, eventhough he will be sick worried again. So he just agreed.

 

\--

  
Daniel was so inspired the past few days he can't even stop himself from smiling.

 **'THE END'** he typed and he smiled. He has finally finished his story. Thanks to Jihoon.

Due to his excitement, he immediately called his boss to inform him. His boss said that he can send it to him immediately after he made it proofread so that they can publish it the soonest. He can't believe he finished his story few weeks before its due date. It's a first for him because he's usually cramming the night before the due date.

He suddenly thought that he can have more time with Jihoon now so he re-read his work first so that he don't have anything to think about after this.

 

He hit the send button. He finished re-reading his work and he finally sent it to his proofreader and it will be published soon. He's excited again to see his work in flesh. He's excited to give the first piece to Jihoon, he's excited to see Jihoon read his dedication for him. He's really fucking excited and he want to go to future now.

_**'He can imagined seeing the younger smiling then he will be pulled into a hug which will lead to a k-.'** _

He was suddenly stopped from daydreaming when he heard a knock on his door.

"Yow yow, Niel-ah come, let's eat." He heard Seongwoo from outside.

He sigh and shook his head then follow Seongwoo outside to eat their dinner.

  
Daniel's looking at his phone every 3 minutes. Seongwoo, Jisung and him were watching a new movie Jisung bought at a DVD store but he can't completely concentrate. It's been almost three days when Jihoon and him part that night of the younger's birthday but he hasn't received any text message from him. He was quite worried again. He's been bugging the guy already, texting and calling him but the younger's phone just keep on ringing. He don't want to think that something bad happen to the guy but he can't help it.

"Why do you look like your gonna poop?" Seongwoo teased him. He just glared at his bestfriend. He always spitting out nonsense.

"But Niel, you don't look okay, why?" Jisung stated. He looked at the older and he sigh.

He explained to them that he's quite worried about Jihoon and told them that he's not messaging him for the last three days.

"What the fuck Niel, it's just freaking three days and you're like that?" Seongwoo hissed.

"It's fucking three days and he's not messaging me and he's not answering my phone calls and text, why wouldn't I be worried?" He hissed back. His bestfriend just glared at him.

He heard Jisung sigh, "You should wait for him to message you, he has a life of his own too. So don't be worried anymore. He can take care of himself." He just followed his hyung.

  
It is already five days since Jihoon's birthday and there's still no reply or call back and the hell with everything, he's already fucking worried so after his twentieth attempt for the day to call the younger, he immediately rushed to go to the younger's place.

He was pacing back and forth at the front of the house. He's thinking if he should knock or just wait for someone to come out but he can't wait anymore.

He's about to knock when the door suddenly opened. He looked at the person who opened the door expecting it to be Jihoon but was disappointed when he saw someone else.

"Oh, you need something?" The guy, smaller than him said, quite cute too but no one can topped Jihoon's cuteness, he think. He might be Daehwi, son of the family living in the house. Jihoon talked about him, saying that he's quite close to the guy cause he's very talktative and persuasive that he ended up being friends with him.

"Is Park Jihoon there? He's renting the attic part of the house." He saw something unexplainable at the smaller's eyes. He thought it's something a mix of worry, anxious and weary. But it was suddenly replaced by nothingness in his eyes.

"He didn't went home yet since last Thursday." The smaller said.

Now he's really worried. Where did the younger went that he took four days to not went home and didn't even got to message him even once.

"Who are you by the way?"

"I'm Daniel, his..." He thought of what to said. They're still friends right? Just friends. "Friend."

He saw a sign of shocked at Daehwi's face. Maybe he knew him, maybe Jihoon talked about him, even just once, he hoped.

"You're Daniel? As in Daniel the writer? The Daniel Hoonie uhm-" The guy suddenly stopped. 'Hoonie what?' He's curious, so Jihoon really talked about him. He suddenly smiled. His heart beating wildly again. What the hell, you're so gay Daniel. But suddenly he saw something sparkling in Daehwi's eyes before the smaller lowered his head.

"Jihoonie-" he heard him sobbed, his eyes widen. _ **'Why the fuck is he crying?'**_

He's about to hold the smaller's shoulder to ask if something happened to Jihoon when the younger suddenly looked at Daniel's eyes, with tears spilling down his face.

"Jihoonie's in the hospital, he haven't woke up for three days already."

And that was enough for his heart to stop beating.


End file.
